


The French-Kissing Mistake

by DadIWriteBitsAndBobs (DadIWriteGayPorn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubcon Kissing, Dubcon at first, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fighting, Fights, Fingerfucking, Fingering, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Holy Water, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Inspired by Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Work in This Fandom, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Rough Kissing, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Surprise Kissing, The French Mistake, but gets consensual, demonic magic, demonic mojo, holy lube, sorry for the confusing tags ther, surprise lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteBitsAndBobs
Summary: Part of Taboo Writers & Readers Family Fun (Family Fun + Sacrilege)Demon!Dean was sick of other demons. Half of them wanted to kill him for killing Abbadon. The other half wanted him to work for them. He wants to be theonlydemon. So he recreates the spell Balthazar used to send himself to an alternate dimension. But when Sam follows him in and douses him in Holy Lube, Dean decides it's time to teach his little brother a lesson. For Family Fun+ Sacrilege(I suck at summaries, sorry. Basically Wincest brought on by prop Holy Water actually being lube)





	The French-Kissing Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Ai'ght, so… I've never actually shipped Wincest, and this is my first non-Drabble fic in this fandom. But when I got the prompt of Family Fun + Sacrilege, I couldn't shake this idea. So it's a ship I don't ship in a fandom I've never written before. But if you like it then it's all worth it.

Sam should have recognized the spell. It wasn't the kind that anyone would forget about. The last time he'd encountered it had been one of the strangest times of his entire life. But he had more pressing matters at hand. 

He'd been tracking his brother for over a month. Having received confirmation of Dean's reincarnation as a Demon he hadn't even able to think about anything else. Sam had followed the trail wherever it took him in hopes of getting his big brother back but had always arrived too late to catch Dean. Until now. 

It wasn't anywhere dark and mysterious, or rich and fancy. Just a Best Western in Oklahoma of all places. Sam had been keeping a close eye on nationwide demonic omens. They'd taken him to Santa Rosa New Mexico, but he'd shown up a day too late. Then a suburb town in Oklahoma had reported several cattle mutilations and the death of a farmer, and Sam had been more than willing to make the drive to investigate. 

It had taken next to no digging to verify that it was indeed Dean. He examined the body of the farmer and had been able to tell immediately that the cause of death was an entry wound made by the First Blade. He'd been cleaning up after Dean for long enough to recognize it. 

After that, it was a simple job of finding Dean. There were only two bars in town, and that having been Deans MO until now Sam checked those first. But no one recognized the pictures Sam flashed around. Next came the hotels and motels. There were four in the town, of varying rates of quality and size. Sam had noticed that, as a demon, Dean seemed to have his usual personality, only turned up to 11 and with to judgment or self-control. He somehow took even more chicks to bed as a douchebag demon. And he always did it at a cheap hotel. 

And Sam only had to check two before he found the Impala. He was so used to not seeing it and to having to ask the hotel staff if they'd seen his brother that at first it didn't register. But upon his double-take Sam realized that it was, indeed, _the_ Impala. 

The desk clerk gave Sam the room number. 206. The second one to the left of the stairs on the second floor. She even gave him a key to the room when he flashed his fake badge and told her he was looking for his brother. 

Everything was practically coming to Sam on silver platters. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. 

But the key worked perfectly, and Sam was too tired and too full of adrenaline to think logically. He wanted this to be over. To get back his brother.

"Heya Sammy. I was wondering if we'd run into each other again, one last time." 

Sam closed the door behind him. It was a dimly-lit orange room. One bed, a small bathroom, and a closet between the two. The closet door was a mirror of sliding glass, and Dean was standing in front of it, painting symbols on the glass in what looked like blood. And for a demon, he looked _good!_ He had on the same clothes as always- flannel and jeans, and his hair was spiked up just a bit in the front. He had let his stubble grow out just enough to where it looked stylish rather than unkempt. The only thing that ruined the picture was his eyes. Sam could see them black as night in the mirror. They soon faded back to his natural white and green, but Sam had already seen. 

Dean didn't even turn away from his work on the mirror.

"Dean. . . Listen," Sam stepped forward but Dean held up a bloody hand. Sam found himself forced to stop in his tracks. 

"No, Sam. I'm done listening. Honestly, one voicemail from you was more than enough, but you had to leave fifty more. I know your schpeel already and I'm not buying into it. So save your 'this isn't you, I'm here to take you home,' crap, okay buddy? I have no problem hurting you, killing you, if I have to." 

Dean lowered his hand and resumed painting on the mirror. Sam found himself unfrozen but stayed where he was. 

"But it really isn't you, Dean! I know you're still in there- that my _brother_ is still in there somewhere! I love you, Dean. I always will. We know how to cure demons. Just come back with me, to the bunker."

Dean barked out a hollow laugh. "come on, Sam! Do you even hear how ridiculous you sound? Is this really the best you could come up with? You think you can just yellow-crayon me and I'll go home with you? Get over yourself!"

Dean finally turned around, and Sam saw a now empty jar stained red with blood in his left hand. He set it down by a lamp on the bedside table and picked up a brasier Sam hadn't noticed before from the bed. 

"What is that? What are you doing? Some kind of spell?" 

"Ding ding ding!" Dean flashed a sarcastic grin. "Give the pretty lady a penny. You know, lambs blood, saint bones.... All these ingredients that were hard for us to find, they get to be super easy, barely an inconvenience when you can teleport anywhere in the world."

"What's the spell for, Dean?" Sam's hand slipped towards his back, where he had his gun loaded with devil's trap bullets. Dean rolled his eyes and waved a hand in the air. Sam's gun appeared in it and he set that on the table beside the bloody jar. 

"This spell," Dean began nonchalantly, "is to get me away from all the boring demons and hunters, especially you. But I… I really fucking hate demons! We're supposed to be chaotic and evil! But there are too many of us. Everything becomes organized if the numbers grow large enough. Now we're just sly, uptight backstabbers obsessed with digits and figures. So I want to live in a world where I'm the only one. The only demon. The only supernatural being. And as an added bonus, there are no hunters, either. I can do whatever I want without getting hunted by Abbadon's supporters or bitched at by Crowley's." 

"You're opening a portal!" Sam gasped in understanding. 

Dean nodded. "Sadly, this is angelic magic. I only know the spell we've used before. But at least I know where I'm going. I was able to put a bit of a spin on the original magic, though. I understand enough Enochian that I'm able to do that. If it turns out I hate it there, I can reopen the portal at the drop of a hat, no repeating the spell necessary." 

Dean turned away from Sam again and began to chant under his breath. The symbols on the window started to glow. 

"Dean, stop!" Sam stepped forward, now pulling the demon-killing knife from an inside pocket of his jacket. "I can't let you do this! I can't let you inflict yourself on the people of that world. They're not prepared! And I can't let you leave this one. We're family."

Dean's eyes flicked onto Sam's in the mirror, then down to the knife. He stopped chanting. 

"like you could stop me, Sam. The spell is complete," he tossed aside the brasier. It clattered to the floor, spilling out an odd assortment of items, most of which looked dead. "I mean, honestly, what do you think you're gonna-" 

Sam charged forward. Caught somewhat off guard, it took Dean a moment to react. Just a couple of seconds, but it was enough. Sam slashed at Dean with the knife, intending to maim only. Dean turned at the last second and suffered only a torn jacket sleeve. Sam whirled around, now standing between Dean and the mirror. 

Dean glared at Sam and started to raise a hand, intending to use some demon magic to move Sam out of the way, no doubt. But before he could, Sam cried out "Christo!" 

Dean winced and snarled, his eyes smoking over once again. Whatever concentration he had been gathering for his spell dissipated, and his raised hand fell away. 

"Bitch!" He hissed, reaching inside his own jacket. "So you wanna play rough, huh? I killed Abbadon. You're only human!" 

From within his jacket, he pulled the First Blade. Sam had been dreading this. He'd known it would come to this, somehow, but he'd held out hope anyway. He had a plan ready, but the simplicity of it made him doublethink in that moment. 

As Dean lunged forward, Sam whipped out a silver flask from his back pocket. He flipped open the cap as flung the contents forward at the hand Dean had on the First Blade. The flask emptied its contents on Dean's hand and he shrieked out in pain and dropped the blade, his hand smoking dangerously, eyes still black as pitch. 

Sam barely had a moment to celebrate his victory before they collided. Dean drove his fist angrily into Sam's side even as Sam wrapped his arms around his brother. And then they were falling backwards into the mirror, through the mirror, the sound of breaking glass reached Sam's ears but he didn't feel the impact. Just the sensation of falling. Everything went black for a split second, and then he and Dean fell onto a padded mat, shards of broken sugar glass falling around them. 

Sam felt a horrible sense of déjà vu. He waited a moment to hear a director call "cut!" as had happened last time, but the sound never came. Sam opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed as Dean pushed himself up off his brother. 

They were on a set, clearly. A dark warehouse or hanger filled with incomplete rooms that Sam vaguely recognized in the half-light. Just ahead of him was a walled-off space with a large sign Sam could barely make out. _Dressing and Accessories._

Sam tried to take a second to catch his breath, but Dean had another idea. Infuriated by the loss of the First Blade and Sam's accompaniment to this alternate dimension, he roared aloud and practically tore off his gray-red flannel jacket, exposing the Mark of Cain on his right forearm, and jutted a hand out at Sam palm-first. 

Sam was lifted off the ground like a feather in the breeze and soared back twenty feet before crashing down hard on the concrete floor before the entrance to the accessory room. The impact knocked the wind out of the already breathless younger brother. Luckily he didn't feel anything break, though he knew he wouldn't be able to take abuse like that for long. 

"You.... You have your powers!?" He gasped out, trying and failing to push himself back onto his feet. 

Dean rolled his eyes and gave a downward flick with two fingers from across the vast room. Sam was instantly flattened back down on the floor. 

"Of course I have my powers, you brainless dick. What, you think I'd let myself be handicapped like that angel who chased us in here last time? He could barely do anything! What was the reason I was coming here again? Oh, yeah, so I would be the only demon in the world! Hard to do that with no powers. I might as well've just let you cure me. Either way, I'd have ended up with my balls chopped off." 

Dean sneered down at his brother and began to stalk forward. 

"Mark this down as a bonus to leaving the door open. I've got a link to the other side, a line to rub my powers through. So that I can do stuff like this!" 

Dean waved his hand and Sam found himself launched through the air again, this time crashing through the flimsy door of the accessory room and slamming down hard in an aisle between rows of flannel clothing on hangers. The impact wasn't as hard this time but it still packed a punch. Sam's head spun and it was a moment before he could see any of his surroundings. 

He saw hooks on the wall supporting dozens of fake sawed-off shotguns. There was a shelf with a glass case holding a metal and antler recreation of Sam's demon-killing blade right next to a box overflowing with fake ones. On the other side of the case was a box full of what were clearly fake fake badges. 

And then Sam saw them. He wasn't sure if they were real or a mirage in his dizzy, aching, tired brain. But they looked real enough. _.This might be my only chance!_

It was a second shelf stocked full of glass bottles labeled _Holy Water._ Right beside them was a jar that in the real world would have held Holy Oil, but Sam only needed the water. But how would he get to them?

Dean stepped through the ruined door and into the accessory room. He didn't even look at Sam, gazing around at all the props instead. "Huh, would you look at that. You would think that after what happened last time we were here," he mimed pumping a shotgun with his hands, "the show 'Supernatural' would have ended. Looks like they just replaced everyone and kept going." He began to stride forward towards Sam. 

Sam scurried to his feet, edging away from Dean while shooting furtive glances at the Holy Water. From Dean's angle they were hidden behind another row of plaid flannel clothing. And this time Dean didn't stop Sam when he got up.

"Give it up, Sammy. The shotguns in here aren't real. The demon blades aren't real, neither are the angel ones. You might luck into some salt, but do you really think that will do anything to me? I killed Abbadon and she would have walked that off like a mosquito bite." 

Sam backed himself down the aisle before the Holy Water. Would he be lucky enough to land the real deal? He doubted it, but then he only had to make Dean _think_ it was real, in order to escape. All he needed was a window of a few seconds. He could recreate the spell, as he'd done with Dean the last time this happened, and get back to the proper world. He didn't know what to do after that, but one step at a time. 

Without tensing a single muscle in precursor, Dean suddenly lunged forward. Sam barely had time to react, diving aside out of the way and coming to a stop right at the shelf bearing the Holy Water. Fast as he could, Sam grabbed one up and wrenched off the cap before holding the bottle threateningly out at his brother.

"Dean.... Stop! You're gonna stay there and let me go, alright?" 

Dean stared blankly as Sam for a second before doubling over with laughter." 

"Aww, come on, Sam!" He took a step towards his brother. 

"I said stop!" Sam cried, brandishing the bottle," don't think I won't do it!" 

Dean chuckled and took another step forward. "Oh, Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam. You must have really hit your head. I hope you don't think I'm actually that stupid. What, you think that's the real deal? You think this TV show gets a priest to bless their jars of prop Holy Water?" 

"Are you willing to take the chance that they didn't get actual Holy Water for the show?" 

Dean stepped forward again. "I am. Come on, Sammy. Throw it on me. I dare you. I double-dog dare you! Even if it is the real deal it'll just be like a slap during sex! I'll still get you~"

Sam knew he'd lost. His only hope was to fling the bottle itself at full-force into Dean's face and run. But he couldn't do it! He tried, physically tried, but found his arm frozen in place.

"I said," Dean growled, taking yet another step forward, "do it." 

Sam's arm moved of its own accord, flashing out through the air at Dean. It felt extremely weird. His muscles moved independently from his brain, which made them ache a bit. Half the contents of the bottle were flung out into Dean's face. Only it didn't flow through the air like water. It looked different, heavier. When it landed on Dean it seemed to cling to him unnaturally. 

"What the-?!"

"It's lube, Sammy," Dean wiped his face on his sleeve. "I learned that on our last little adventure here. They use lube instead of water because it shows up on camera better." 

Sam felt his face redden. He was still being held in place by whatever demonic mojo his brother had working on him. "Lube?" He asked weakly. 

"Yeah," Dean bared his teeth and strode up to him, lacing fingers in Sam's belt loops. "You were using it wrong, Sam." 

Sam felt chill bumps rise on his skin quite suddenly. "Dean, what are you-?" 

"Shhhh, I'm teaching you, Sammy." The bottle of "Holy Water" vanished from Sam's hand so quickly that he wasn't sure where it had gone. Not until a moment later when Dean forced him chest-first against the wall and held it up. "And boy, it's a lesson you need to learn." 

Sam's eyes widened. Conflicting feelings of relief and disgust welled up inside him, along with something.... Else. Dean's fingers quickly unfastened his and Sam's jeans, dropping them down around their ankles with surprising skill for someone with only one hand available. It was as if he'd done this before. 

"Dean! Dean, s-stop!" Sam gasped, still unable to move anything but his head. 

"Why? Cuz we're brothers? Cuz it's wrong?" Dean adopted a mocking baby voice, excluding the Rs in his pronunciations as he began to rub a hand over Sam's ass. "I'm a demon now, Sam. As much as you hate it, I'm a demon. I'm not supposed to do the right thing. The right thing for me is the wrong thing. And right now I just wanna pump you full of my demon seed. Right there, between your surprisingly plump ass cheeks," he exaggerated the Ps in 'plump and clicked his tongue, squeezing the right cheek softly. "Heh, way to go for rabbit-food and 6 am yoga, I suppose."

Sam had no reply. He wished he could blame it on being distracted or disbelieving or disgusted, but the truth was, deep inside him, something had begun to purr as Dean touched & squeezed him. He was frozen by more than just demonic magic. 

Dean seemed unconcerned with Sam's sudden lack of any sort of response. He stuck out his pointer finger and slashed it vertically through the air along Sam's back. Sam felt fabric tear and could feel the beginnings of scratches on his skin by some unseen force. It wasn't enough to hurt him, and honestly felt like when someone lightly scratches their nails on your skin. Only this felt like after they'd lifted the nails away, and you're left feeling the after-effects. 

His shirt and jacket, now neatly severed, was torn off Sam's body by Dean, leaving him in only his dark gray boxer-briefs. Dean whistled, looking at his brother's well-muscled form. 

"Well I'll be.... You know, there was a time, maybe just a few years ago, when you didn't have much muscle anymore. Maybe a little, but just the kind you get from working out, not from _work,_ ya know? It looks good on you." 

Dean slowly slipped a hand down the back of Sam's underwear. Calloused fingers met smooth, hot skin. Sam bit back a gasp and fought to keep his eyes open. 

_What's wrong with me? I'm not a demon! Why… why am I enjoying this?! He's still my brother…_

"What's this?" Dean's voice became tinged with curiosity. For a second Sam panicked, worried that his thoughts had displayed on his features, that the fact that he was starting to enjoy it showed. 

"This is a remarkably smooth cheek for someone your age. Veeerrrryyy soft. Sam, do you get yourself waxed?!" 

Sam didn't answer. Relief mixed with embarrassment and his face burned. Dean shrugged. 

"'S nothing the be ashamed of, I just wonder when you find the time." 

Dean's fingers started to wander into the crevasse, and this time Sam wasn't able to hold back his gasp. Dean's eyes gleamed malevolently at the sound. 

"Yeeeaahhhh, Sammy. I wasn't kidding. I'm gonna take you out for a joyride."

And then Dean tugged down Sam's underwear. 

The demon whistled. Though it was dark in the warehouse he could see everything clearly, a creature of the night through and through. Sam's muscles enhanced his ass rather than killing it. He had just enough mass to be firm, but not enough to outweigh his plumpness. In other words, it was perfect. Balanced. On point. 

Sam couldn't see over his shoulder, so he didn't know that Dean had exposed himself as well. The demon wished he had another hand so he could touch himself as he touched Sam. But soon he wouldn't need to masturbate. He would be inside his "little" brother. It already looked better than a hand, just from the outside. And Dean couldn't wait to get to the warm and gooey center. 

He tipped the bottle of Holy Lube over and poured some of its remaining contents out directly onto his cock. Dean's eyes flashed black when the cool liquid made contact. He took his other hand off Sam's ass to stroke his shaft and spread the lube around. 

And Dean was packing. With his clothes on he already looked big. But the ladies (and a couple of guys) he slept with had no idea. He'd never measured himself. The only guys he had to contest and compare with were Sam and Bobby, and until now that had been too weird to even discuss. But he was over ten inches for sure, with a thick shaft and impressive wrapper. Sam could hear the squelch as Dean jerked off his member right behind him, slathering up his member. 

_Holy shit, it's really happening! Dean's going to fuck me!_ Sam wasn't the least bit prepared for that. He too had had some relations with men. But unlike Dean, he didn't recall those very well they'd been a few years ago and Sam had been quite drunk. He was fairly sure he'd only given and hadn't taken. This would be his anal deflowering. 

"Alright, Sam. I'm feeling generous. Well, mostly curious, but we'll say generous. Anyway, I'll prep you with my fingers first instead of diving on in." Dean spoke in a calm, collected voice, as if he was talking about something, _anything_ normal rather than about fucking his little brother. Sam didn't know if he even wanted to fight back anymore. 

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's silence, misinterpreting the inner turmoil for animosity. He dipped two fingers down inside the bottle, one at a time, then quickly slipped them between Sam's cheeks, rubbing softly against his tight asshole. 

"This is happening, Sammy. You should try to enjoy it. This could be a reward instead of a punishment. Not that I'll be gentle, though." One of Dean's fingers started to press inside. 

Sam gasped out, loudly. He'd never felt anything like it. Not even once! He expected pain as Dean pushed the finger in, forcing the hole to stretch slightly, but all he felt was pressure. An exciting pressure. One that felt wrong in all the right ways. Sam didn't need Dean telling him to enjoy himself. He already was. 

_Ohh, Chuck! I do, don't I? I like this! But... No, I can't! He's my brother! My older brother...._

But while Sam's brain could formulate denials about how he was feeling, his cock couldn't. Even as he tried to talk himself out of liking what Dean was (just barely) doing to him, it started to rise. He was at least as big as his brother was, so it was impossible for Dean to not notice. 

"Attaboy!" Dean grinned, peeking around at the stiffening cock just as his finger finally slid properly, firmly up inside Sam. 

Sam couldn't hold in his moan. And why bother trying? He was already hard and he could feel Dean's finger inside of him. It felt good, too! So why pretend he didn't like this when they both knew he did?

_Because we're brothers._

Five minutes ago that thought would have chilled Sam to the bone and make his toes curl. To be fair, it did that now too, but for the exact opposite reason. 

Dean lightly caressed one of Sam's arms, feeling the goosebumps beneath his fingertips. Sam hadn't even realized he'd set aside the lube. 

"You like this, then? Me being inside you, touching you like this?" The demon wiggled his finger a bit inside Sam's hole, making Sam moan just slightly. "Yeah, you like it. Who's the monster now?" 

"I am~" Sam breathed, his thoughts turning hazy and his eyes starting to close. Dean blinked in surprise, having not expected that response. He recovered quickly, grin returning. 

"That's right, Sam," Dean's voice suddenly became a purr, a welcome change from the nonchalant tone he'd been using. "You are~" 

He started to thrust the finger, turning it slowly and curling it slightly to better feel up Sam's slick anal walls. The taller man started to pant, muscular chest rising and falling more rapidly than the thrusts from Dean's finger. 

It felt so good Sam didn't even notice when Dean pushed in a second finger… until it started to hurt, that is. 

"Ow! Fuuuck! D-Dean!" 

"What? I said I was feeling generous. Never said I'd go easy." Dean started to spreads and scissor the two fingers, making Sam hiss and grit his teeth. 

Dean clicked his tongue disappointedly. "You've been tortured by satan himself, Sammy. I would have thought you could take a couple of fingers up the ass. I mean, knowing him you've had sizzling knives the size of my dick stuck inside your gut. Buck up and take one for the team." 

"S-screw you!" Sam spat. "This is a-all new to m-me!" 

Dean rolled his eyes. "What, seriously? Daddy Lucifer never milked himself into you when he was bored in the cage? Or, hell, even Adam for that matter! Naahh, I don't buy it. Oh, yeah, and.... Watch your fucking mouth." Dean pushed in a third finger. 

"Aahhhaaaaaaaaaa! Fuck!" Sam cried out, eyes watering a bit. And yet, despite the pain, his hard-on didn't soften the slightest bit. Something about the stretching, burning pain turned him on. And part of that was the knowledge that his brother was the one doing this to him. 

_I always knew I was damaged......_

Dean slowed the thrusts of his fingers, working in stretching Sam. He was thicker than these three fingers were, but even he didn't want to try for a fourth. Much too awkward and precarious. He placed his thumb right above Sam's butt crack and worked on spreading the fingers that were inside Sam apart. 

Dean was strong before he became a demon. The demonization of himself had made him exponentially stronger. But it was still a struggle to separate the fingers, tight as Sam was. 

And the pain Sam felt from Dean trying, while intense and jaw-clenching at first, faded away quicker than he'd expected it to, leaving only the feeling of Dean moving around rather sophomorically inside him.

But, skillfully or not, Sam couldn't deny the fact that when the pain left Dean felt _good!_ He started to gasp out and pant softly, knowing he should try to hide his pleasure from Dean but not exactly wanting to. Not that it mattered either way. Dean would still have been able to hear his brother just fine. 

"That's what I'm talking about. Enjoy it now, while you can. You'll have plenty of time to feel like shit later." 

Dean withdrew his fingers, moving slowly to keep Sam's hole from clenching once they were pulled free. 

"Alright, Sam. Moment of truth," Dean grinned. "I've been told by a lot of women that I rocked their world." He edged forward, pulling apart Sam's butt cheeks with one hand while lining up his cock with the other. Sam's eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened. 

"A-and guys?" 

"Eh?" Dean licked his lips as his shiny purple cock head pressed lightly inside Sam's asshole. "The guys weren't really able to talk afterward." 

He thrust inside. Hard. 

Sam had been through a lot in his life. Most of it bad, some good. Very few were great. And though he knew he would regret it later, in this moment he felt exceptional! Time meant nothing. The pain he felt at first was overshadowed by pleasure. Dean's fingers had been _nothing,_ absolutely nothing, compared to his cock. The older Winchester wasn't just fucking Sam. He was ministering to him. 

Pleasure of the sort Sam had never felt or even imagined coursed through him. Where earlier he had kept the slightest of gasps muted he was now crying out loudly with ecstasy. And Dean was, too. The older brother hadn't been inside anything this tight in a long, long time. 

Were it not for the mojo Dean had working on Sam, the younger Winchester's knees probably would have buckled by now. Everything, every thrust was as intense as it could be. Already both boys were caked with sweat, though neither could tell quite how long they'd been fucking for. 

Dean's hands wandered freely over Sam's body, starting at his hips and working up his stomach and over his chest. One hand rested firmly against Sam's left pec while the other drifted down and wrapped itself around Sam's impressive cock. Dean pressed his lips against Sam's shoulder and began to stroke his brother off in rhythm with his thrusts. 

It was no surprise that Sam came first. He didn't get out as often as Dean did, for one thing. But having his asshole pumped by a well-above-average cock while his own was being tenderly taken care of (surprising for a demon. . . What's not surprising is how much you can save by switching to Geico), and on top of all that the sheer hot _wrongness_ of the act. Sam wasn't sure how he'd lasted as long as he did anyway. _However long it's been._

"D-Dean! Dean! DEEEEAAANNNNN!!!!" 

"Just- ooouuhh- just let it happen, S-Sam!" 

"Ohhhh, God...." 

"Guess again." 

Sam didn't bother to respond. His cock twinged and throbbed in Dean's grasp but Dean refused to let up with either his thrusts or his strokes. Sam spilled over. His seed dribbled out at first, coating Dean's hand. Then it started to spurt and rocket out, spattering the wall and dripping copiously onto the floor. He wasn't aware that he'd cried out as the sheer pleasure practically socked him in the gut until he heard the ghost of the cry echoing in the warehouse. 

Being a demon had its perks- teleportation, super strength, telepathy. . . But it didn't give Dean extra stamina. Not that he normally had poor stamina, but he could have used more it now. As Sam started unloading his asshole clenched, and Dean, who had been balancing perfectly on the edge, as he was used to, was thrust suddenly over it. Sam could feel his older brother's cock beginning to twitch inside him even through his own delirious pleasure. 

Dean let out a long, loud groan as he shot his load deep inside Sam. His was only around three squirts, but they were still bigger than most people's cumshots when they would squirt twice as many times. Dean pulled Sam as firmly close to him as he could while he came in an attempt to ensure his cum was going as deep inside Sam as it could. 

They both stopped cumming in practically the same instant. A final grunted "UUHHNNGGGG~" left their throats before Dean pulled himself roughly out of Sam. He had his pants back up and secured in a moment's notice. 

Sam was so spent he didn't realize Dean had released him from the freezing spell until Dean's voice rang out. 

"I know I'm good, Sammy, but get your pants back on." 

This jolted Sam out of his trance. Not just the words, but the tone. His brother sounded more like the Dean he knew and loved than he had all night. Sam jerked around, almost tripping as his legs got caught up in the jeans bunched around his ankles. Blushing furiously, he bent down and tugged his bottoms up, buttoning them fast. He could feel his deflating bulge in the tightness of his underwear. Sam was left shirtless and staring at his demonized brother, who had just fucked him. 

Sam kept waiting for the shame to hit. For the weight of _"I just fucked my older brother," _ to come crashing down on him. But it never did. All that happened was that he realized he had no top to wear, what with Dean having ripped his shirt and jacket apart.

"Yeah, I liked it too," Dean said, jolting Sam once again to reality and making him realize he had been starting to smile. "Best lay I've had in weeks!" 

Sam wasn't sure how to feel, what to expect. Was Dean going to try and kill him again, now that the sex was over? Or was everything alright now? Well, not everything, but Dean did seem a lot calmer, more like his usual self. Ironic, seeing as it was incest that had brought him this close to normality and away from the dark side. Sam kept his muscles tensed, ready to flee or defend himself at any second.

Dean moved suddenly and quickly. Sam's fight or flight instincts became confused inside him, half making him want to bolt, and half making him want I greet Dean with a fist. As a result, nothing happened but a nervous twitch. Which turned out to be for the best. Because Dean _wasn't_ attacking him.

Dean once again pressed Sam up against the wall, strong hands pressing against sculpted chest. Before Sam could so much as blink Dean had their lips pressed against each other. 

A shocking bolt of sexual electricity flowed through Sam suddenly, raising the hairs on his arms. Dean felt so right like this, and it caught him off guard. Every kiss leaves and impression, but Dean's inlaid itself on Sam, branded his memory. Not just because he was kissing his older brother, but because he _liked_ kissing his older brother. Dean's lips were rougher than Sam's (Sam always traveled with multiple tubes of Chapstick whereas Dean had a habit of running his through the laundry the day after getting them), but they were also warm and passionate and welcoming.

So Sam accepted the kiss. More than that, he deepened it. He let his mouth open and Dean quickly took advantage, shoving his tongue inside and intwining it with Sam's. Sam reached up to cup his brother's cheek with one hand, feeling his bristly beard, and used the other to grab Dean's hip.

They weren't sure how long they stayed like that, moaning and gasping and kissing. A long time for sure. But it was Dean who broke the kiss at last.

"Come on. The set will be opening soon, I'm sure. Let's get out of here. Back to the real world."

Sam's eyes widened. "You... You mean you'll come back with me?!" 

Dean nodded. "This, what just happened... It was better than my dream of being the only demon. I'm not gonna toss that aside. Besides, the other Demon's can't get to me at the bunker. This doesn't mean I'll let you cure me, though! I just wanna keep messing around with you. You got that?

Sam nodded, fighting off a victorious grin. They both knew the truth.

"Yeah, I've got it...."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever Wincest fic! It's not perfect, but it's mine. Just a one-off for the group event. Despite me not shipping Wincest, I actually enjoyed writing this! Please leave a comment with any/all of your thoughts. Good, bad, or curious. I read them all


End file.
